Quatre Pays A Visit
by Cindre
Summary: Quatre goes to visit Trowa. He has something on his mind. Slash.


Series: Gundam Wing  
Title: Quatre Pays A Visit  
Written: 22 January 2001  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Trowa/Quatre  
Words: 3,265  
Warnings: PWP, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Quatre goes to visit Trowa. He has something on his mind.

Quatre pulled his raincoat closer around himself. He didn't even know why he was going to Trowa tonight, but he felt that he had to let the tall Heavyarms pilot know how he felt. He wasn't even sure how he was going to say it. All he knew was that he had to visit Trowa; he had to be there with him that night.

It was only a couple blocks more, he told himself. He could already see the top of the circus tent where Trowa had performed that night. Quatre sighed, looking down at his wet shoes as he walked in the semi-cold. He shivered as he thought of Trowa and of how he thought he might react to what he had to say to him. He shivered again and thought to himself that it was only one block now. The nervousness grew inside of him as he walked. It grew even stronger as he reached the tent. Quatre looked around, trying to find Trowa's trailer. Then he remembered; Trowa's trailer was always beside of the animals.

As Quatre slowly made his way to Trowa's trailer one of the tigers growled at him. He shivered for the third time that night. A few more steps was all the distance between him and Trowa's trailer now. I could always go back. Trowa would never have to know I came! He swallowed and gathered his courage, walking the last few steps and knocking on the door.

Trowa opened the door silently, welcoming Quatre in. "Quatre. What are you doing all the way out here at this hour?" Trowa tilted his head like a curious child. This made Quatre grin. "Trowa, I've come to tell you something..but I don't know how to say it." Quatre looked at the floor and Trowa offered him a chair. Quatre sat down and tried to explain. "Trowa..we've been friends for a long time. We've even been companions throughout battle. This has allowed me to grow fond of you and I feel a little..attached to you." He didn't dare to look up at Trowa now. He felt himself blushing, even at the beginning of his confession; he felt his face grow warm from embarrassment. He swallowed and began to talk again. "I don't want you to leave, Trowa." He looked up at Trowa now, who seemed to be in sympathetic thought. Great, he thinks I'm trying to hit on him or something. Or is that what I'm doing here? I just don't know anymore. Trowa looked at Quatre, eyes sparkling. Quatre couldn't look at him for very long. He got up and began to walk to the door. "I'm sorry Trowa, I don't know what I'm doing here." He swallowed again. Trowa grinned and stood up, too. "I know exactly what you're doing here, Quatre. Please, sit down on the bed." Quatre's blush faded, and he obeyed Trowa. Trowa took his raincoat and hung it on the coat hook on his door. Quatre found the bed soft and quite comfortable, and he sunk about 4 inches down into it. He looked around Trowa's trailer. It was small, though cozy and he personally liked it. A few coat hooks were scattered on the wall; other than that the walls were completely bare. There was a desk across the room from him, and a chair accompanied it. A small table and two chairs, a door leading to a bathroom. There was a trunk opposite of him that made him more than a bit curious. His gaze shifted to Trowa. Quatre felt a little uncomfortable about what Trowa was planning. After all, he had asked him to stay, hadn't he? Trowa turned back to Quatre, smiling.

"Now, Quatre," Trowa sat down on the bed beside of him, "discard your clothes, you'll no longer need them." Quatre blushed again, looking at Trowa as if to say 'What are you going to do to me? Please don't hurt me.' Trowa smiled. "Don't worry, little Quatre. I won't hurt you." It was as if Trowa could read his mind. "Take your clothes off. All of them." Quatre believed him, and began to strip. Trowa's eyes burned into Quatre as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt nervously then threw it to the floor. Then he removed his undershirt and threw it to the floor, too. Then came his pants. He slowly unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper, throwing them to the floor on top of his shirts. Then the hardest but easiest part of all. Quatre slowly slid his boxers over his slim hips until they fell to the floor. He chose not to bend down and pick these up but to just kick them to the side.

Trowa's eyes traveled over Quatre's beautiful, boyish, small, thin body. He allowed a small smirk play at the corners of his lips. He went into his trunk to look for something. While he was looking he told Quatre calmly to turn around. Quatre obeyed him again. Quatre heard his light footsteps come up behind him. Then he gasped softly as Trowa's hand came to his throat, caressing it softly. His mouth opened a little. "Close your eyes, Quatre." Quatre closed his eyes, wondering. He gasped again when he felt a soft material being rubbed against his cheek. In fact, it was silk. Trowa brought the fabric over Quatre's cheek then going around down under his chin to his other cheek. Quatre sighed and leaned into Trowa's gentle caresses. "Quatre, you must promise me that you will do anything that I tell you. It is for your own benefit and I have already told you that I will not hurt you. In order to do what we are about to," this got Quatre excited, "I need you to promise me this. Do you?" Quatre nodded, finding himself already aroused by Trowa's gentle, soothing voice and his touch, that touch that he longed to have in other more private areas..."Yes." It was almost a sigh. Trowa finally brought the fabric up around Quatre's eyes, tying it in a secure knot behind his head. Quatre made a little sound; Trowa couldn't tell if it was out of fear or because Quatre wanted more. Trowa smiled; he liked both sides.

Trowa led Quatre in the general direction of the bed and told him to stand still at the side of it. Trowa went to get something, when he returned he sat down on the bed. "Quatre, lay across my knees." Quatre couldn't believe that Trowa was making him bend across his knees. He did it anyway because he had told Trowa that he would do anything that Trowa told him to. He bent over Trowa's knees silently, scooting up so that his stomach was between them and his abdomen rested on Trowa's right knee. His feet were just barely off of the floor. Quatre gasped as he felt Trowa's hand slowly sliding up his thigh. It stopped, however, just before it reached Quatre's crotch. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and Trowa noticed. He chuckled. "Relax, Quatre. Breathe steadily. There is no need to be worried or nervous." Quatre tried to regulate his breathing until he felt a stinging pain against his bare bottom and he flinched, gasping again out of surprise. "Trowa???" He felt another. And another. And another until Trowa was spanking him rythmatically. What he was spanking him with was not a hand though. He flinched and tried to evade the now-growing-painful slaps to his buttocks but Trowa held him with one hand so he couldn't go anywhere. Finally it got to where his whole ass was numb and red. It felt quite good actually, and each one extracted a short, soft moan from Quatre's mouth. Quatre felt his face grow hot again; he was embarrassed. Not because of the stinging numbness on his bottom, but because he was so aroused he couldn't see straight. Then suddenly, he felt his erection brush against Trowa's leg. This felt wonderful, and he groaned loudly. After a while it began to get to him. He tried to slip a hand down to touch himself, but Trowa grabbed it. "No, little one, I am your master, I will decide when you can have your release." Quatre made a little sound and felt his face grow very hot. He was totally embarrassed now, but it didn't matter. Trowa kept spanking him until he felt that he would cum against his leg if he didn't stop soon. Then he stopped. Quatre groaned. Then he felt something rub against his thigh, up to his balls. He inhaled slowly. The feeling was rough and it felt like leather..a whip! That was what Trowa had been using to spank him! Quatre felt somehow even more aroused. Trowa whispered softly to Quatre, "Quatre, spread your legs apart now, I'm going to put something cold on you, so be prepared." Quatre nodded and did as Trowa told him. He felt Trowa's fingers slide some smooth, but very cold, substance on his butt. Then his fingers went deeper and touched his anus. He slowly pushed one finger inside of Quatre, telling him to relax, but it only made Quatre more nervous so his muscles contracted around Trowa's finger. Trowa knew exactly what to do about this. He reached forward and touched Quatre's erection lightly. Quatre groaned and relaxed all of his muscles and Trowa slid another finger into him. Trowa knew what he was doing, but he thought that Quatre might not so he explained. "Quatre, what I'm about to do to you is for your own good. Trust me, little one." Trowa slid the handle of he whip up the crack in Quatre's quivering buttocks then spread them apart, pushing the butt of the handle into Quatre's tight hole very slowly. Quatre gasped and groaned softly but never complained. It hurt almost a lot, but he could take it and he trusted Trowa. He groaned again as he felt the whole thing slip into him. Trowa let it stay the way it was for a while, buried inside of him to let him get used to the feeling, then he began to pull it out of the shaking Quatre. Quatre closed his eyes tight behind the blindfold and gritted his teeth together. Trowa began to speed it up, literally fucking Quatre with the whip. Quatre began to moan, short and quick moans, but moans none the less. The pain had started to fade away and there was some hint of pleasure. Then Trowa pulled the whip out of him. Quatre panted slightly. His erection throbbed and ached. He wanted to either be fucked or fuck someone. The sensation in his erection almost hurt.

Trowa stood him up. "Put your hands in front of you, Quatre." Trowa smiled at Quatre. He was erect, and he was blushing. Trowa's gaze drifted downward to his straining cock and wished that he could take it in his mouth. He smirked to himself. Oh hell, why not? I deserve it and so does Quatre. Trowa quickly tied Quatre's hands with the whip and raised his arms above him, leading him over to a hook on the wall. Trowa lifted the small boy, becoming aware of just how small and delicate he was when his fingers touched his somewhat-exposed ribs, hooking his hands on the hook to where his feet were just barely off of the floor. He touched Quatre's small stomach, which quivered in response. Quatre heard Trowa walk away after that. He heard shuffling and moving of clothes, then for a minute there was no noise. Quatre began to get scared. Has Trowa left me?! No! Quatre decided to call out to him. "Trowa! Trowa?!" Quatre's breathing quickened and then he heard Trowa speak. "Don't worry little one, I'm still here. Don't be afraid." He heard Trowa's footsteps approaching him.

Trowa reached up and untied the blindfold from around Quatre's eyes. Quatre looked down automatically. Trowa chuckled and motioned to his erection. "You see what you do to me, little Quatre? Did you think I would leave without getting my satisfaction?" Trowa smirked again and leaned down to Quatre's dick. He got within millimeters of it then puffed hot air onto it. Quatre leaned his head back, sighing. "Nnn..Trowa.." Trowa glanced up to the small Arabian boy, and then decided that he would lick Quatre. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to run in along Quatre's erection. Quatre moaned and thrust his hips forward, seeking more of this feeling of wetness along his shaft. Trowa would have none of that. "Remember, Quatre, I decide when you can have your release." Quatre whimpered. Did Trowa not realize that he was in physical pain from the pulsating in his penis? Did he not know that his tongue upon his dick wanted to make him scream his name? He decided to tell Trowa this. As he did, Trowa smiled softly to himself and engulfed Quatre's penis in one fluid motion. "Trowaaa!!!!!!!!!" Quatre threw his head back and tried to remain still, but his hips thrust out from the wall, seeking more of the hot, wet, silky heaven that was Trowa's mouth. Quatre tilted his head backward further. "Trowa..Trowa..more..pleeeeeeease..ohhhh.." Quatre moaned and pleaded, and finally Trowa started moving his head up and down and up and down along Quatre's erection, tonguing the slit in the end, pressing against the roof of his mouth, and then sucking on it hard for a while until Quatre couldn't stand it anymore. Quatre came into Trowa's waiting mouth, some of the bittersweet white fluid spilling out. "Trowa.." Quatre panted and hung limply from the coat hook, all of his strength drained.

Trowa spit out Quatre's seed and coated his hand and erection in it. He slowly inserted a finger into Quatre's ass and found that his muscles were totally relaxed, as he expected them to be after he had attained his release. He quickly moved Quatre's legs onto his own shoulders and positioned himself at Quatre's hole. "I'm sorry Quatre, I can't wait any longer." He pushed into Quatre slowly. Quatre gasped at Trowa's size. It was ten times bigger than the whip had been and felt ten times as wonderful and different as the whip did. Trowa started thrusting slowly up into Quatre's poised body. It hadn't been long at all until Quatre was erect again and Trowa was going faster and faster, harder and harder with each thrust. "Oh god..Trowa! Ohh.." "Quatre.." Trowa kissed Quatre's chest. Nothing that Quatre had ever known felt as good as Trowa moving inside of him. Trowa got a little faster, bringing Quatre out from the wall when he pulled out and slamming him against it when he slammed back into him. He angled his thrusts, trying to find the magic spot inside of Quatre. Finally he hit it. He could tell because Quatre's eyes snapped open and he threw his head backwards, screaming Trowa's name. Trowa smiled at his success, hearing the small, fragile boy scream his name in his sweet voice was the greatest of all pleasures. "Yesss..Quatre.." Trowa rammed Quatre against the wall again and again. Finally Quatre came with the action of Trowa smashing into his G-Spot over and over. He moaned loudly and came all over Trowa's stomach, his tight-enough ass tightening around Trowa's cock. Trowa groaned and came into Quatre, kissing Quatre's salty sated chest.

Immediately Trowa took Quatre down from the hook and untied him, carrying him over to the bed meant for one, but Quatre pulled Trowa into the bed as well. "Please stay with me, Trowa. Don't go..please.." Quatre had tears in his eyes. Trowa hushed him and kissed his lips. "Shh..I'm not going anywhere. Quatre, I will spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me.." Quatre smiled his biggest and most happy smile and clung to Trowa's neck, kissing it happily. "Trowa..Trowa.." Quatre nuzzled Trowa's shoulder and quickly fell asleep, exhausted. Trowa smiled and cuddled to his friend, companion, and newfound lover. Kissing Quatre on the forehead, he lay awake and listened to the coming storm.

3 MONTHS LATER

Quatre chased after Trowa in the meadow. Finally Trowa turned around and gathered Quatre in his arms, swinging him around in circles above his head, both of them laughing happily. Quatre smiled.

Trowa woke up slowly and felt an arm draped across his chest. He looked down at the small slender fingers that gently rested on him. He looked across from him and smiled softly, seeing Quatre smiling in his sleep. How adorable. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful..

"..Quatre..Quatre..Quatre.." Trowa's voice echoed in Quatre's mind. "Mmm..Trowa." Quatre opened his eyes a little.

"Wake up, little one." Trowa smiled his sweet, soft smile only meant for Quatre to see. Quatre finally woke fully and saw Trowa's face, about one inch in front of his face. "Trowa!" Quatre grabbed Trowa's neck and hugged him tightly. Trowa smiled and wrapped his arms around Quatre, quickly bringing him up over himself, holding Quatre so that he himself was on his back and Quatre was up in the air. Quatre giggled. "Trowa! Let me down!" Trowa pulled him down on top of himself and hugged his lover to his chest gently. He smelled Quatre's hair. He smelled like..Quatre. Trowa laughed. "I love you, Quatre." He switched positions so that Quatre was under him before Quatre could say anything. Quatre giggled again. "I love you, too Trowa." Trowa began to kiss Quatre's chest and moved down to his belly button, dipping his tongue into it, making Quatre burst into a fit of giggles. "Trowa! Trowa stop! That tickles!" He couldn't stop laughing and squirming around; Trowa wouldn't stop licking. Under the covers Trowa was smiling and licking at the same time. He loved to hear his lover happily laughing. It was the sweetest of sounds to Trowa; except for when he screamed his name while they were making love, of course. He loved to see Quatre happy period. Quatre's laughter gradually faded into soft moans as he pushed down on Trowa's head. Just as Trowa had slid the boxers down to Quatre's ankles a knock came at Quatre's door and he felt Quatre sit up. Trowa held his breath. "Master Quatre are you alright?" "Yes Rashid! Everything is fine!" "Master Quatre, are you sure?" The handle on the door rattled. "Yes Rashid! I'm fine! Everything is alright! That will be all!" Quatre held his breath until finally Rashid said, "Alright master Quatre." Even after Quatre said that, he stopped Trowa from continuing until he heard Rashid's footsteps fade away. Trowa crawled up and pushed Quatre down onto his back again, kissing him lightly on the lips then asking, "When are you ever going to tell them?" Quatre averted his gaze. "I'll tell them, Trowa. I just don't know how." Trowa smiled his shy smile only meant for Quatre again. "Then let's make it obvious." Quatre opened his mouth to protest but Trowa was already kissing him. Quatre melted into Trowa's kiss. "J'e t'aime mon ange." Quatre made a little face. "Trowa! Not fair. I'm not from France, remember?" Trowa chuckled. "That means, I love you my angel." Quatre hugged Trowa's neck again. "I love you, too Trowa. Never leave me, all right? Never leave me.." Trowa nodded. Quatre was glad he had gone to see Trowa after all. He was so happy that Trowa felt as he did and they had decided to live together at Quatre's mansion.

I promise to fix the uber-bad formatting from my n00bish days later.


End file.
